The Pagans come to Town
by Phoenix NightStar
Summary: When modern day Pagans come to South Park, how will the town react? OC story with OC characters no longer needed.
1. Chapter 1: Character info

**The Pagans in Town Rewrite**

**Chapter 1: about my OC and her family**

**Name: Alexandra SnowRaven**

**Nicknames: Alex, Lexis or Ellie**

**Gender: female**

**Birthday: 31****st**** October**

**Age: 14 (at the start of story)**

**Number in family: 5**

**Family: she is adopted into the SnowRaven family with no blood links to the family.**

** Father: Mr George SnowRaven**

** Mother: Mrs Mary SnowRaven**

** Identical Twin Brothers: Jaden and Dyami SnowRaven**

**Appearance: she is small at 5ft 5ins with long black hair and blue eyes. She is the normal weight and BMI for her height and age.**

**Make-up: Never unless it is for a special day. Her make-up is for sensitive skin as she is allergic to some chemicals in shower gels, make-up and shampoos.**

**Clothes: she isn't a Goth, but she loves to wear black or purple clothes. Her favourite outfit is black jeans and a purple T-Shirt with a picture of Shadow or Sonic the hedgehog on it. She will also wear a dark blue coat and a light blue scarf or a wrap. If it gets warmer during the summer she will wear long skirts.**

**Personality: is friendly, but hates bullies and girl things. She can be a bit sarcastic and a tom boy**

**Quote: I'm Native American, not Chinese you fat Twit (to Cartman, when she first met him).**

**Crush: Clyde**

**Enemies: Eric Cartman and most of girls in school.**

**Friends: she tries to be friendly with everyone, but she mostly prefers boy company over girl company. And because she becomes the girlfriend of Clyde, she hangs out with Craig and his group.**

**Her likes are: Rock music, Native flute music and Celtic music. She loves reading vampire books (like House of Night, the Twilight Saga and Night World), Fantasy novels like Harry Potter, The Black Magician Trilogy and factual books like about Volcanoes and other Earth and space events and ancient myths and legends of the Native religion. She also loves walking among trees and nature.**

**Her dislikes are: some celebrities and their crazy fans, the twilight films. The colour pink, bullies, Cartman and some the girls and people who try too much. As well as people who attack both the Pagan religions and the Native culture.**

**Background: she was placed in an orphanage at the age of 3 by the state, after her father died from other drinking. Three years late at the age of six the SnowRaven family adopted her, she then grew up in New York City. She is always searching for information on her lost family, but she loves the SnowRavens. Her father then got a new job at South Park and the small family moved there. Her adopted family are Pagan with a Wiccan mother and a Shaman father.**

**Her pets: Draco – a male bearded dragon at the age of 4 (see below for more info).**

**Extra Info: she can play both the flute and harp, she loves drawing dragons and fantasy art. She loves being near nature and cooking and wishes to be an Astronomer when she is older. She is also a modern day Shaman with training in the Wiccan religion. **

**Name(s): Mr and Mrs SnowRaven**

**First names: George and Mary**

**Age(s): 34 & 35**

**Number in family: 5**

**Family**

** Adopted daughter: Alexandra**

** Sons: Jaden and Dyami**

**Appearance: **

**George: black hair with green eyes, he wears jeans all the time, except when working or doing a ritual.**

**Mary: red hair with blue eyes, she is tall and slim and faired skin.**

**Clothes:**

**George: his normal everyday clothes is jeans and shirts, work clothes is normal vet uniform.**

**Mary: she wears skirts mostly during the warmer times, but all her clothes are bright coloured.**

**Quote(s):**

** George: Now, allow me to take a look (to a pet owner at the clinic.**

**Mary: I don't see what the problem is with what my, family worship. It is still and religion (to another parent, who has a go at her for being a Pagan).**

**Work or jobs: George is a small or large animal vet.**

** Mary owns a Wiccan or Pagan shop in both the town and in the internet.**

**Extra: George is a modern day Shaman and Mary is Wiccan. Both of them have brought their three children up to respect all religions.**

**Name(s): Jaden SnowRaven and Dyami SnowRaven**

**Age: 18 years**

**Number in family: 5**

**Family:**

** Mother: Mary SnowRaven**

** Father: George SnowRaven**

** Adopted sister: Alexandra SnowRaven**

**Appearance: since the twins are identical, it is safe to say that they look alike. They both have ginger hair and dark blue eyes with fair skin. Jaden is 6ft and Dyami is 6ft 2ins.**

**Clothes: they dress in the same clothes too with both wearing flight jacked and jeans, just in different colours. Jaden is blue and green and Dyami is green and grey.**

**Personality: both are sarcastic. But they are, loving to their family members.**

**Quote: I'm Jaden not Dyami (Jaden talking to his mother, after Mary mistakes him for his twin) Dyami: Ha-ha (Dyami laughing at his brother and mother).**

**Crush: both have none**

**Enemies: Cartman, some of the grownups for attacking the family.**

**Friends: the children of their mother's Coven and some in their classes.**

**Likes video games and making bullies cry.**

**Dislikes: mostly Eric Cartman for picking on Alex.**

**Background: the twins were 10 when Alex was adopted; they lived in New York City. After the family move to South Park, the twin took it to look after Alex. They also help out at their dad's work and their mum's shop.**

**And finally the pets:**

**Sebastian is a pure black cat with green eyes. He is 5 years old and hates being touched by non family members. He also has a small scar on the tip if his tail and is from a rescue centre because no one else wanted him because of his black fur.**

**Molly is a ginger tabby with blue eyes. She is 1 year old and loves human company; she was bought as a small kitten from a breeder and is a master hunter.**

**Raziel is dark fur with a lighter marking across his back, the family has a license for him and his treats the whole family as members of his pack with George and Mary being the Alphas.**

**Draco is sandy coloured with black chin spikes. He is 4 years old and lives in a tank in Alex's bedroom. Alex is looking for a female for him, and sometimes lets him out to roam her bedroom.**

**South Park is mostly a white Catholic town with some Jewish families living in it. So I was thinking; what would happen if a family of Pagans just happened to move in to South Park. It would certainly cause some problems.**

**I started to rewrite up on Monday 8****th**** August 2011 **

**And I now finished the rewrite on Wednesday 10****th**** August 2011 **

**Also you may have noticed, I have deleted the OC form from this chapter.**

**Now as you know – I have a few problems with writing and spelling and I have a bad arm.**


	2. Chapter 2 – New Home, New Life

**Chapter 2 - – New Home, New Life**

**This is the rewrite of this chapter; and I have change the name of it. The reason for this write is so that Ghostriffer and his foolish friends can't attack this story.**

**Here is his review:**

**Well first off your spelling, grammar and all around formatting/structure are a complete and utter nightmare. When a new line of dialogue starts; you start a new paragraph.**

**Now I see why you like Bakuda's writing; it's obviously on the same level as yours. Normally I would try and give tips on how to improve...but you are obviously hopeless. Please just give up now, there's no hope, you're done. Just throw in the towel and quit while you're behind.**

**He wrote this review long after I finished this chapter. And I'm going to say this – my life, my rules. No own else will control what I write – got it.**

**Good now on with the rewriting story.**

****

A young Native American teenager by the name of Alexandra or Alex to her friends; was watching the group of removal men pull the family's large corner sofa into the Carnes Company moving van that was waiting. The girl was carrying an wicker basket that held Molly one of the family's cats, she was also holding an old rucksack, all she had while in the orphanage.

She was removed from her blood family at the age of three, because her father died from over drinking. At the age of six, the SnowRaven family adopted her from the Heaven's Cove Orphanage. She has no memoires of her biological family. Her father is George a tall man of Native American blood, who works as a vet and is a Shaman, her mother is Mary – a beautiful if short woman from Irish bloodlines, who runs a Wiccan website and the Identical twin boys – Jaden and Dyami with ginger hair and dark blue eyes with fair skin. Both are 6ft and over.

After 30 years of living in the Big Apple and working at St Marks Veterinary Hospital, he was offered a new job at South Park's Vets Clinic in South Park and Colorado State. Her mother was hoping to open her own Wiccan shop and run it herself.

As the last of the family's stuff and placed in the van and car. George turned to his family and said "It's time" and the family all climbed into the BMW and were soon off. Alex turned and watched the New York skyline pull away.

After a few hours of driving, the usual pit stops and the twins being as annoying as possible. And after what to Alex seemed to be a hundred years, the small family, their pets and stuff arrive in South Park.

The family's first look at their new home town, they saw that it was cold with snow lying on the ground. With thanksgiving last week and another month to go until the winter holidays. They didn't think it would be so cold now at this time of year.

They soon pulled up in front of a purple roofed house; it looked just like the rest in the neighbourhood except that it had a small porch on the front door. George turned to family and said "Well is it, our new home". Jaden frowned and said "I thought it was bigger".

Mary laughed at her eldest son, "I just looks small, but believe me – inside it is just the Tardis. And look there comes the removal men with the rest of our things". Alex turned as the large van pulled in front of the BMV.

The removal men soon unloaded the stuff from the van into the new house, once inside they asked the boys and George to give them an hand and place the things in the right places.

They took an hour to complete it, and Alex was now in her new bedroom, her mother was right the house was bigger inside then out. The soft sound of paws hitting the ground came to her, and she turned to see the family's pet Timber Wolf Hybrid – Raziel, come in. The wolf sat down next to the girl with his lead in his month and placed his paw on her leg.

Alex laughed and said "I guess you want to go for walk, then Raziel. Well come on let's get to know the town".

She walked past a small play park, and into the main town. She noticed that there are only a small handful of shops in the town including a Chinese called city wok. She soon spotted one called Tweek's Coffee, turned to Raziel she said "a Coffee shop, Lets go in and get something warm to drink", he wagged his tail and the pair entered the shop.

As she entered she noticed a group of four boys sitting near the counter and behind, the corner was a blond haired boy that kept twitching every so often.

Alex could also hear the sounds of argument coming from the group, but after shaking her head she walked to the counter and the blond hair boy turned to hair, unnoticed by Alex but the group had turned to watch her and the fat boy was glaring at her.

The blonde hair boy opened his month to ask her order, when a voice shouted out with "hey you Chin girl, get the fuck out of here, you're kind isn't welcome here bitch". Alex jumped and turned to the fat boy, before glaring at him. The ushanka wearing boy sighed and said "Ignore him".

Alex smiled at the boy, before turning to the fat one, "I'm Native American, not Chinese you fat twit" she snapped.

The fat boy shrugged his shoulders and said "Native American or Chinese – What's the different Hoe". Alex sighed before saying, "The difference is that Native Americans lived in American long before the whites came, and the Chinese live in Asia. But that is besides the point fat boy, for you must be either very dumb or very blind not to notice the furry friend next to me".

The Obese began to laugh before noticing the Timber Wolf that was by now growling at him, he threw himself backwards and said "Oh my good god, that's a fucking wolf".

It was then Alex's turn to laugh and then saying "What give you that idea, that Raziel is a wolf". The teen then released the wolf's lead and said "Oops I accidently drop the lead".

The wolf noticing his freedom soon jumped at the fat human for annoying one of his pack's member, and Cartman had no choice by to run for his life as the wolf chased him.

Raziel the wolf, soon returned to his master and sat next to her, the wolf stared at the remaining boys, when the blue bobble hat boy said "Hey that is a cool dog. I'm Stan by the way," he then held his hand to Alex.

Alex smiled before shaking his hand and said "Hi Stan, I Alexandra but I prefer Alex, and this is Raziel the wolf".

The orange parka boy tiptoed up from behind Alex and was going to touch her chest, when the wolf growled at him. Alex jumped, looked down at the wolf and then at the parka boy, Alex laughed and before saying "Careful..." the green hat boy said "He's Kenny and I'm Kyle", Alex nodded at him before turning to Kenny and saying "Well Kenny, unless you want my Raziel to chase you, like what he did to the fat one".

Kyle sighed and said "His name is Cartman, and his one of the most racist, anti-Semitic and sexist teenager that has ever lived".

Alex frown before asking "Is Cartman his first name?" Kyle shook his head and replied "No Eric is his first name, Cartman is his surname, but everyone calls him that".

Alex nodded as her cellphone beeped, she look at it and saw that it was a message from her mother, telling her come home. She turned to the boys and said "Right, I'm off, hopefully I'll see you guys on Monday".

**Once again I have rewriting another chapter in this story, I don't know why, it's not like anyone reads my stories anymore.**


	3. Chapter 3

**The Pagans come to Town**

**The second Chapters sees: Alex starting school and her mum getting her shop set up. More info about her & family will appear in the older chapters.**

**Alex is my OC. South Park belongs to Trey Parker and Matt Stone**

**OCs belonging to others, please see the bottom.**

**Chapter 2: School**

Mary was walking around her new shop; the building was closed a few years ago. From what she heard, the shop was opened by Paris Hilton and was a shop for young girls looking for whorehood (**Remember the Stupid Spoiled Whore shop. Yeah Mary is reopening and renaming the shop).**

The contractors, she had hired were taking a break. The shelves were going up and the counter had to be rebuilt. The shop's bell rung with Alex and Jaden coming in. "Where are they, Mum?" Jaden asked. "They're on a break. They should be back soon. But did you get the stuff you need for school dears". "Yes Mum" Alex said. "Dyami taking the stuff home, is it true that I don't need a school uniform mum". "Yes Alex, now both of you get home and help your father". Mary smiled to herself as her children left and the contractors returned and finshed off their work.

Alex was walking through the hallways of South Park High School. She wasn't looking were she was going and walked into someone. After picking up her dropped books, she looked at the one she hit and saw a boy with blue eyes and brown hair wearing a red jacket. "sorry for walking into you like that". "That's ok, it's not often a good looking girl walks into me". He said has she helped him up. "I'm Alexandra, but I like being called Alex and I'm new, also I'm looking for Mrs Thunder, my homeroom teacher." "Well today is your lucky day Alex, Mrs Thunder is my homeroom teacher too, and my name is Clyde". "great lead on".

But in the few hours since the morning, Alex had met three of her new teachers and found a few enemies. In other words, she met up again up with Cartman. In addition, she nearly started a fight with Brittany, Heidi, and Millie.

Wendy walked up to Alex, just as she was entering the canteen. "Do you want to sit with us"? "Well okay," The two got their lunch, Alex getting a Panini, with a cheese, ham and tomato, as well as a glass of milk. Wendy getting a normal salad and a glass of water.

The two girls went to a table, where a group of girls was sitting. Brittany, Heidi and Millie the girls, she nearly started a fight with, were sitting there also. "Hi girls," Wendy said with a smile. "What's she doing here?" Brittany asked, glaring at Alex. "I have name, bitch and a brain".

Brittany was about to stand up when Bebe stopped her, "new girl, please sit down". "thank you and my name is Alexandra but I'd rather be called Alex". And with that she sat down.

The other girls were just sitting, talking. Alex ignored them and ate. Millie looking to retry making friends asked Alex, what she thought of Paris Hilton. Alex told her, that Paris was a whore and a waste of time. The girls gasped and talked among themselves. When Alex heard,' what is with this girl?'

She stood up and faced them. "All right girls, I can see what's happen here. If I like the same things or people, you like then I become your friend, if I don't you ignore me or worst bully me. So let's get a few things out shall we. I hate celebrates so I don't care what Victoria Beckham had for tea or who's dating who. Got it, good, I also like certain bands because of the singers voice or sometimes their personally. Not how hot they are. Now can we just eat and shut up".

Alex sat down again. The girls' faces were shocked, in fact most of the canteen who has heard Alex's speech was in shock. Bebe recovered and turned to Heidi. "Did you hear, there's a new shop in town?" "Really, what does it sell, Clothes, shoes or posters of boys?" "No it sells Pagan stuff".

"What, spells or what". "No, I took a look in, it sells, candles, books, pictures and that's all I could see, I mean who's going to buy that kind of stuff, It's for freaks and Goths". Alex looked up, "That shop is owned by my mother," "uhm oops, that's stuff is great..."

Before she could finish, Millie looked at Alex, "your mum, sells weird stuff". "Yes she sells it, and it's for pagans or other people to use. It is also for those want to worship the goddess or nature." "You mean Satan*," Brittany snapped at Alex. "There's no Satan in the pagan religion, now if you don't mind I'm moving. Goodbye bitches".

Alex stood up and walked towards a empty table. Just as she sat down, a girl with red-violet hair that came down to her shoulders, it was in pigtails. She also had green-blue eyes that had flecks of silver, her skin was fair colour and she looked 5'5. Clothes wise she was wearing, a purple striped shirt. A purple bandana around her neck. Black jeans and skate shoes, which match the shirt. She also had silver jewellery on. The girl also had eyeshadow and purple mascara that matched her clothes' colour, a little bit of eyeliner and raspberry lipgloss on her lips. "Hi, the girl said my name is Vivienne Sykes, but just call me Vivi. I'm in a different class and I heard what you said. Very good job, a few people would stand up those girls." "thanks I guess. But I have funny feeling it's going to come back and bite me on the ass. And name is Alex."

"Is it true? That your mum runs a Pagan shop". Said another voice, the pair looked up. Standing there was girl with very light blond hair, which was swept to the side. She was wearing a red v-neck shirt with a white shirt under it and blue jeans. Her name was Lily Badwater. Next to her, was a girl with messy brown hair, blue eyes, freckles and she was average height. She was wearing jeans and a t-shirt. From what Alex had heard, her name was Emily Malkinson and her brother has a lisp and diabetes. Finally, there was a third girl, who looked 5'7" but she was wearing high heels. She was slim and had curly blonde hair which was a little past her shoulders. She looked pale and her eyes were large light blue and finally her ears were pierced.

The three girls, then sat down, the third girl smiled at Alex, before saying "my name's Angela Carnahan, but I like being called Angie." "Cool and as for your first question, yes my mum does run a Pagan shop. It's in town". "Can you show us it someday". "Sure, how about we go this afternoon".

"I can't, I have to go somewhere with my brother". Emily said. "The rest of us can go". The five girls went outside and sat at a table, unfortunately it was near Wendy and the girl's table. Some of them started to give Alex a dirty look, but she just smiled and wave at them, before turning to her new friends.

The bell rang, signalling the start of the Afternoon class.

_End of chapter 2._

**I am sorry it took a while to write it, but with Christmas and the New Year, my Dialysis sessions where mixed up, I also was feeling sick a few days. ****And about Christmas, I hope you got what you wanted. I got a Telescope and an iPod touch.**

**OCs used in this character**

**Lily Badwater – xSpace-Cowboys-Stole-My-Lunchx **

**Emily Malkinson - Botherer 1337**

**Vivienne Sykes - PiScEs-BlOsSoM69**

**Angela Carnahan - Dylan2910**

**And one more thing before I finished, I hate the version of Microsoft that's on my laptop. It's so annoying. **


	4. Chapter 4

**This chapter has important info**

**Okay, I before we start with why this chapter is important. I wish to thank everyone who added his/her OC to this story.**

**The OC/Cannon pairs so far are as follows:**

**Jude Monroe & Craig**

**Suzume Hitori & Red goth**

**Freddy & Stan**

**Bellona Lopez & Kenny**

**Lily Badwater & Kevin**

**Emily Malkinson & Bridon Gueermo**

**Silas Landon & **

**Marisa Sossani & Token**

**Vivienne Sykes & Tweek Tweak**

**Alice Lufkin & Butters**

**Evangaline Johansen & Cartman**

**Angela Carnahan & Pip**

**Rhiannon Edwards & Christophe**

**Okay now for the important part: **

**Because of the Kidney failure, I have to have Dialysis every Tuesday, Thursday and Saturday. I have a central line coming out of the right side of my chest, but however this is the best idea as the line could get infected. So on the 8****th**** December 2009, I got what's called the fistula made in my left arm. The fistula is an unnatural joining of a artery to a vein. During dialysis, 2 needles are put into the arm. One takes the blood out, puts it through the machine and the other returns the blood to the body, this is done under pressure. It takes 6 to 8 weeks before it is useable. **

**Well this isn't about this. Today Monday 11****th**** January 2010. I had a check up with the doctor who created it. And he said I need another 2 more operations as the fistula is still too deep. I will get them done in the next few weeks. **

**So for this story, I am pausing it for a while. At least until my arm heals after the operation. So we are looking late Feb to early March before I can continue the story.**

**I you wish to know more about Dialysis. Then do what I normally do and Google it.**

**Here is what to write in: **

**Dialysis fistula for the Fistula**

**Haemodialysis for the treatment**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 3: The Shop**

**Hi and welcome to the new official chapter of: The Pagans come to Town. My ****operations went well; I was knocked out with General Anaesthetic. So I didn't feel or see a thing, half of the stapes came out; on Saturday 6****th**** March and the rest came out on 9****th**** March. And before you ask, yes them coming out was painful. And Reneko-Chan, I don't know if Silas Landon is a boy or girl.**

**Alex is my OC. South Park belongs to Trey Parker and Matt Stone**

**OCs belonging to others, please see the bottom.**

* * *

Alex and her new friends were walking down the main street. "So this is the first time, for you to be in public school Alex? Vivi asked. "Yes, while we lived in New York, the only good school was a private school which was for all religions, Christian or otherwise". "What was wrong with the other schools?" Angie asked. "Well from what I heard, they were full of drugs and thugs. And we are here".

_Outside the shop (_this is what, Alex and co see): The front of the shop was a light purple, above the door was a sign saying; **The Golden Sunflower** with a picture of a sunflower, and below this was another sign saying; **for those who seek the ancient knowledge**. Looking through the wide front, you could see some of the curiosities, but in just in front of them was a tank with an Asian Water dragon looking out. The door was in the left side of the shop, it was also a mixture of dark blue and light blue with a small window, on the window was a notice with the words:

_This shop is named in honour of the victims of the Koke earthquake. The story behide the sunflower and the earthquake. A young girl, planted a sunflower seed into soil in her garden, but she didn't live to see the plant blooming as she was one of the victims of the 7.2 magnitude quake. Her sunflower however was blooming shiningly in the middle of the destruction. Later Japan was filled up with sunflowers for the victim's memories. Also a childhood friend of the shop's owner was Koke, when the earthquake stuck; she was studying the natural force that killed her._

_So if there are those among you, who would attack this shop of religion, please think before you act. Some of the money from this shop goes to help countries who have seen and felt the Earth Mother's power._

"Well this it, want to come in?" "Lead on Alex". The girls entered the shop, inside was like walking into a nature wonderland:- the walls were painted to look like a forest, the ceilings was painted to look like a sunny cloudless day, and finally the floor was painted to look like a forest floor, complete with dead leaves and mud. In the air was the strong scent of Sage incense, mixed with the faint smell of paint fumes.

A rack of shoe coverings were next to the door, to protect the floor paint that was still wet in places. There were also wet paint signs up.

**(I am going to list the shop objects, also please note if you see this *, if means they are not there yet or finished).**

In the left side of the shop – was a bookcase, which was filled with books about the Pagan religions of Wicca, *Druid and Shamanism and ancient cultures.

In the back

Left side – the counter and glass cabinet: - filled with rare gemstones, necklaces and bracelets with feathers and gemstones. *some fossils including a dinosaur leg bone, fossil fish and a fossiled egg.

Right side – a tall glass cabinet: - filled with *large dragon figures, large fairy figures, crystal wands and wooden wands and tarot cards.

In between them was the backroom for storage.

On the right side of the shop was 4 shelves. Which are too be painted in black and silver.

1st shelf – Egyptian figures – including a beautiful figure of Isis with wings outstretched, *Laughing Buddha figures and Lucky Elephant money boxes.

2nd shelf – *candles of every colour, some are scented and the candle holders. Incense sticks and their holders. One holder with a dolphin on it was holding the sage stick that was burning. There were also brunches of herbs.

3rd shelf – *animal figures, *power animal cards, small dragons and fairies figures and finally *crystal animals.

4th shelf – gemstones with labels saying what each are, spell kits, arrows with different words saying love, peace or happiness and also arrowheads.

In the middle of the floor was the clothes racks, *with fair-trade clothes which had a hippy twist to them. The clothes were long lacy skirts, cloaks, capes and ponchos of every colour under the rainbow. They were for every size, from the very small to the very big.

* * *

"Wow Mrs SnowRaven, this shop is amusing" said Angie, "Why thank you dear, but the shop isn't filled it, there's still more stuff to come out". "We'll help, Mrs S, right girls" Lily. And so the five girls helped Alex's mother set up the shop.

After 2 hours the other girls left to go home. Alex turned to Mary, her mum "You made some new friends, Alex". "Yup and some enemies too" "what do you mean?" "Oh I had a little run in with the popular girls, honesty these girls; think, sleep and eat celebrity". "Well I hope you weren't too hard on them, (after seeing the time) we better get home, your father is picking up a Chinese". And so the two left the shop.

* * *

Later that night:

Alex was finishing her Geography homework; she had to write a story about a volcano eruption from history. Alex's room is a light purple colour with a wooden floor. A tank was sitting in a corner of her room, housing a male bearded dragon; said dragon was hunting for inserts in his tank.

"Alex bed time" her father shouted, "ok dad" she answered back, before getting changed into her night clothes, brushing her teeth and hair, turned off the light and finally laid down.

* * *

**Sorry if it's not the same, I find it hard to type with my left arm. **

**I am going to list the OCs in this chapter, even if I didn't name them.**

**Lily Badwater – xSpace-Cowboys-Stole-My-Lunchx **

**Vivienne Sykes - PiScEs-BlOsSoM69**

**Angela Carnahan - Dylan2910**

**And I got a new tropical fish tank, but there's no fish in it yet.**


	6. Chapter 6

**This is chapter 4 of The Pagans come to town and I will update this story once a month. Also I have been playing soulsilver a lot and I finally got an Umbreon and a Lapras.**

**I forgot to say this story takes place in November 2009**

**Well enjoy this chapter.**

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

**Chapter 4: signs of trouble & a mysteries encounter**

It was the Friday of Alexandra's first week at South Park High and Alex was walking to her first class of the day. The first week was interesting, after the little event on her first day here, the more popular girls were still glaring at her and whispering behind her back. However they never said anything to her, because for some strange reason Clyde was always with her, helping her if she gets lost.

As for the boys, they were trying to find out the little pagan teen, such as her likes, dislikes and her favourite foods and drinks. Most days Kenny was following her while avoiding Clyde.

"Hello Satanist bitch", came a voice from behind her. Alex turned and saw Wendy and Bebe standing, Wendy had her arms crossed and Bebe was standing with her hands on her hips. Alex snorted before saying, "for the last time there is no Satan in Wicca or Shamanism. Both are Earth-worshipping religion, in other words it's a religion like Christianity". "That is what they want you to think," Bebe snapped at her.

"Who the fuck are they?" Alex snapped back at her. "The rulers of the pagan religions, they are the only ones who are aware of the true nature of those religions". Wendy said looking superior. "Oh then, now on the goddess green earth could I forgot the legendary rulers of my religion. Now if you don't mind ladies, I have to get to class, bye now". Alex said with a smile before walking away.

Lunchtime:

Alex was sitting at the table with her friends. The school cafeteria was doing a healthy food day, and because of this you could still hear Eric Cartman's cries over the choice of food.

Meanwhile the girls were all laughing at the strange encounter of the morning. "So I then said that I knew all about the so called rulers of the religion". Alex finished with a laugh and a snort.

"How stupid are they?" Vivi said shaking her head. "It isn't just how stupid it was, I hope my little fun compliant doesn't come back and bite me on the ass". Alex said before taking another bite out of the salad Bap.

Angela stood up while saying, "Come on the blizzard has stopped, let's go outside". And as Alex was about to stand up to join her, when suddenly an older girl, with shoulder length brown hair with blonde highlights, walked right into her.

This close Alex could see that she had green eyes and was 5'6 in height. She had strange looking army clothes on and a bomber jacket. But before Alex could speak to her, she heard from the mysterious girl, "stay away from my Clyde freak".

After giving Alex her message, the strange and unknown girl walked away. "Who was that?" Alex asked one hand on her heart. "Her name is Misty Fortune, but everyone calls her Misfortune, she is Clyde's unofficial stalker girl". Came a voice from behind, the group jumped at this new voice before turning around and saw two girls.

The first girl had, long straight brown hair down to her chest, she also had straight bangs across her forehead. Her skin was tanned in colour and her eyes were big and brown, and you could just tell from the hollows beneath both eyes that she smoked. Clothwise she was wearing a threadbare tie-dye tank top with a fannel shirt, light blue skinny jeans that was torn up, a studded armband and ankle high ratty black converse. And finally for a neck, she had on an iron peace sign on braided brown leather.

The second girl was short at a height of 5'0 and she had abs which were quite cute on her, she had lightly tanned skin with a cute face with deep dimples and full red lips. She was wearing green contacts in her eyes and her hair was dyed chocolate with side bang, which was half braided. The girl was smiling and her braces and cat like teeth are visible. In clothes she was wearing colour street clothes, blush the colour of skin on her cheeks and lip-gloss.

"Hi you must be Alexandra. I heard everything you said to the bitches and my name by the way is Bellona Lopez, but my nickname is Kittie". "The whole school heard about what happened". But before Kittie could reply, the first girl spoke up, "dude you were amazing, those bitches had spended the whole week, trying to get people to hate you". She said with a high smile. Alex just stared at her, before shaking her head and asking, "And you are?" "Oh right, my name is Jude Monroe" the girl said before staring at the walls.

"Okay then, now about the rude girl". Said Alex looking at Kittie. "You mean Misfortune?" Kittie said back. "Yes her, who she is and why did she bang into me for". Vivi said suddenly "We were planning on going outside; you can tell us about her then". "Ok then, led on" Kittie said.

The group gasped as they left the school building, the blizzard had only just ended minutes ago and the school ground were covered in snow ankle deep and with the mountains in the background the view was breathtaking.

There was a group of teens throwing snowballs, 2 teams of boys were trying to play football in the deep snow, the Goths were smoking near the school buildings and Wendy and co were sitting at one of the tables, whispering among themselves.

The group went right pass Wendy and co, who stared right at Alex, before shivering and sat down near the football boys. "Ok, where to start with the info on Misfortune" Kittie said while thinking. Vivi said, "how about at the beginning". "She is Cartman's sister, but she is an orphan". "She is related to Cartman, goddess help her". Alex said with surprise. "Yes but don't feel sorry her yet, as the worst is to come. She is obtuse with Clyde because according to her, he saved her life, when they were both ten. Well whatever had happened, she has stalked Clyde, attacking any girls that get too close to him, bullying her until she leaves the school". "But Clyde is a friend", Alex said looking startled. "There are rumours that say Clyde likes you more than a friend". Kittie said

"Jude, what do you think?" Vivi asked, when the high girl didn't answer. Vivi looked over at the girl and saw that the girl was staring at the boys while they were playing football among them was Craig. "Hey I have an idea" said Emily with smile. "Let's play football with the boys". And after the whole group agreed they walked to the boys to hopefully play football with them.

Cartman was standing giving orders to his team, in his team were Butters, Dog Poo, Kevin and Timmy and on Craig's team were Stan, Kyle, Jimmy and Clyde. Cartman was losing 2 to 0. "Oh right we are losing but we can give up hope, we can still win and all we have to do is..." the fat teen said. "Cart... Cartman" Butters said, stopping the fat teenager. "What is it Butters!" Cartman snapped at the blonde. "Loo..Look," the blonde said while pointing. Cartman and his team, plus Craig and his team and glanced up to see Alex and her friends standing there.

"What do you hoes want?" Cartman snapped at them, "We would like to play a nice game of football with you gentlemen," Alex said with a smile. "What girls don't play football, everybody knows that". Cartman said with a snort, "and why not?" Alex asked while glaring at him. "In case they break a nail or worst". Kittie stepped forward, "I kicked your ass the last time, you said that, remember fatass". "Yeah right I let you do that, you stupid bitch" the boy countered. "Oh that it, you're going to get it" Kittie said before jumping at him.

Alex grabbed Kittie's arm, stopping the girl from attacking Cartman. "Cartman you idiot just wise up and do you really think that girls are completely useless at doing boys stuff". "Oh look out, it's the red skin savage, quick run before she puts on war and attacks us". Cartman said while trying to look like he was scared". "Well at least you got the message about culture, but however calling us, Native Americans, red skin savages is considered racist. But I was planning on stopping Kittie from kicking your ass again, but because of that little remark, I think I'll just let her do it, Kittie please let him have it". Alex said while releasing Kittie's arm. And Kittie jumped at Cartman who ran from her, while screaming in fear. As the group of the both girls and boys stood there watching and laughing at the scene.

"I think the bell has just rang". Craig said after trying to stop laughing, "do you think we should get those two idiots" Vivi said with a smile. "No" Alex said shaking her head. And so the two groups returned to the school building, outside in school yard and Kittie was still kicking Cartman who was on the ground crying in pain.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Later on that night

Alexandra was looking out of the window, watching the full moon through the clouds. 'Please tell me that this town is so narrow-minded about the pagan religions that attack my family and my mother's shop' she thought to herself. She was just about to turn from the window, when she noticed a movement in the garden below, looking closer, she saw that the figure was human shaped.

Her parents were out for dinner and her two brothers were at the vet clinic watching an injured puppy. Turning she grabbed a jacket, before she went out and went nearer to the figure. She stopped when she saw that the figure was a boy her own age. He was wearing a costume that was, an off-lavender suit with a green M on the front. On his waist was a thin black belt and on his feet was brown boots. He had on a dark blue cloak, which was wrapped around his neck and hid his hair from view. The part of the cloak that was covering the head was a bright green question mark. She could also just see his eyes through a black half mask that covered his face from the bridge of his noise up, and she could also see that he was holding one of his arms funny. She knelt down beside him.

"Hey are you okay?" Alex asked, the boy jumped at the sound of her voice before saying, "Oh no the wrong house". "I don't want to be rude, but who are you? Also you didn't answer my first question"' the boy sighed before answering, "My name is Mysterion. "As in the hero, the one the whole town is talking about". Alex said before standing up. "Yes" Mysterion said with a nod before standing up as well.

"Now, are you going to answer the first question. Are you okay?" Asked Alex again, trying to get a closer look at his eyes. "Yes my arm is injured. But I don't think it's broken". Mysterion finally answered. "Well come on then, let's get it checked out and bandaged".

"What, hey wait no, if Professor Chaos sees us together..." but before he could finished, Alex had already started to pull him inside her house.

Up in Alex's room:

Mysterion was looking around Alex's room, while ignoring the black cat that was hissing at him. "Seb out", came Alex's voice from the landing. "Don't make me get the bucket of water again, and with an even louder hiss the cat ran out of the room. "Don't mind him, Mysterion, he isn't really a people's cat. His sister on the other hand loves being pet by people". Alex finished with a smile, while a ginger tabby with blue eyes cat entered the room.

Looking at her arms, he noticed she was carrying medical stuff. "Where did that come from?" Mysterion said while pointing at her arms. "My father is a vet, so he always has this stuff here in case, he has to bring a patient home".

She sat next to him on the bed, "can you take your glove off your injured arm please". Mysterion very carefully pulled the glove off the injured arm. Without say anything, Alex gently took his arm. "You were right, the bone isn't broken, but I think it may be sprained." Alex pulled out an ice pack and placed it on Mysterion's arm. She looked up at him, after sensing that he was watching her.

"How do you know this?" Mysterion asked, "My father taughed me first aid, for working with him in the vets, and if it works with animals it will work with humans, I hope".

After a while, she pulled off the ice pack and looked at his arm. "It looks to be time to get the bandage on". After wrapping his arm and securing it, the costumed boy looked at Alex and she noticed that he had blue eyes. Gasping she said "oh my goddess, you're..." but Mysterion had ran off quickly and before he did so she heard a faint "thanks".

Sighing Alex looked over at the orange cat, "I'm never going to understand boys, Molly". And the cat purred in agreement.

END OF CHAPTER

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

**Mysterion has made an appearance. But who is the mysteries teenage in costume. Is it Craig, Stan, Kenny, Kevin or Clyde. Please take a guess people. **

**In other news the fistula is now being used and if all goes well with it, the line will come out soon. And I'm going a little Cavalier King Charles puppy soon. So I need names for a male dog, any ideas.**

**Other OCs **

**Misty Fortune is owned by I'm the Eggwoman (I made her a bully in this)**

**Jude Monroe is owned by Hollywood Grimm**

**Bellona Lopez aka Kittie is owned by Lil KittiE 4eva**

**Vivi**

**Emily **

**Angela**

**The others OCS were there too, but I didn't add them to the chapter, so sorry.**

**And see you later, and please remember to review and please be gentle ;)**


	7. Chapter 7 two special birds

**This is chapter 5 of The Pagans come to Town. Once again I remind everyone that this story is being updated once a month, as because of Dialysis I don't have enough time to type my stories up.**

**Mysterion, Clyde and the other characters of South Park belong to Trey Parker and Matt Stone.**

**Alexandria and her family belong to me**

**Other OCs are below**

**Enjoy**

****

The next day, Alex woke with a plan to try and find Clyde and to get some answers from him and also to make sure his arm is healing okay. The teenage girl got out of bed and got ready for the day ahead. And went down the stairs, on the stairs, she passed one of the twins Jaden. And as she entered the kitchen to get her breakfast, her parents were talking.

Her father George and mother Mary were talking about George's plan to start a shamanic drumming class in the spare room above the shop. "I think it's a great idea love" George was saying to Mary. But however Mary snapped back by saying "It's too much of a risk, yesterday 2 locals came and told that unless I close the shop and go to church, that I'll be going to hell". George shook his head and said "But daring, by starting this class, we can teach the townspeople that the pagan religions are peaceful and magical, but are not satanic".

During Alex's breakfast, her mother finally agreed to the drumming classes plan. Alex got up and put her dish into the dishwasher and turning to her parents and asked "Can I go into the town today with Raizel? George smiled and said "If course you can, but be back here by 1pm as I'm taking you to the Clinic to show you two very special birds".

What birds are talking about," Alex asked while thinking 'I already know about the baby hummingbird'. "It's a surprise" George said back. Alex sighed before saying "Ok dad", and she grabbed the wolf's lead and walked to the back door.

As she walked to the outside pen, when Raizel was kept, the wolf started to howl in greeting. Laughing at him, Alex opened up the door and said "come on boy, time for a walk" and attached the lead to the wolf's collar. And as she was leaving, she noticed one of neighbours' children, a little girl. So Alex waved to her, but the little girl's mother pulled her back from the window. With a sigh, Alex walked on and entered a very snowy play park, and met Jude who was walking a grey male timber wolf with beautiful hazel eyes.

"Hi Jude" Alex said to new friend from yesterday. "Morning dude" Jude said back, she suddenly noticed Raizel, who was sniffing the other wolf and shouted "Cool you have a pet wolf too", as both wolves turned to look at her.

"Yup, his name is Raizel and he is 3 years old" Alex said before kneeing down to pet Jude's wolf, but the wolf jumped back with a growl. "This is my one, he is called Eversol" Jude said while petting Eversol behind the ears.

The two teenagers began to walk together, when Jude stopped suddenly as if she had just remembered something, she then turned to Alex and said "Alex dude, Kittie told me what happened with Cartman yesterday, that he insulted the Native Americans and you" "Yeah he did, but he's just a racist idiot and weren't you there" Alex said to her.

"I was, but when I'm high I don't remember things so well, and please remind the next time to hit Cartman, as I'm half native" Jude said before pulling out a joint and lighting it. "Kittie already beat him up yesterday with everyone watching and laughing. But you can hit him on Monday". The two teenage girls walked through the park with their wolves.

**That afternoon**

Alex and her father George were walking down the corridor of South Park's only Vets and wildlife centre. The walls were painted white and the floor was blue. As they were walking, George turned to his daughter and said "You'll love the surprises, I have here kiddo". But however, Alex wasn't listening, as she was listening to the dogs in the kennels.

They soon, came to a stop in front of a door marked: **Sick Wild Bird Room. Warning beware of Talons of the Raptors.**

"Your surprises are in this room, go on you can go in first" George said with a huge grin. Alex glanced at her father and entered the room, inside was a nurse with black hair with red highlights, the nurse to George as he entered the room and asked "Dr SnowRaven, is there a problem?"

"No Nurse Thomas, I'm just showing my daughter the female hawk and male condor, you may leave"Dr George SnowRaven said to Nurse Thomas. The nurse nodded before leaving the room.

George pointed to a cage with a label: **Cage 1A** and said "Your first surprise is in that cage. Alex went to the cage and looked at him, before looking inside and to her amazement. Sitting in the cage with her head down was a young female red-tailed hawk.

Alex could tell that the bird was young, by the length of the tail feathers, which was brown in colour with a single red tail feather growing among the feathers and also by the brown spots on her chest. The bird suddenly looked up at Alex, the Native American girl could see that her left wing was wrapped in a wing bandage, and instead of hissing like a normal wild bird would, the hawk was looking lost and dazed.

George came up from behind Alex and said, "She one of this years' chicks, the poor thing was very close to death's door and few days ago but this morning she started to eat and is starting to look healthier. Alex look up from the hawk and asked "What happened to her?"

"The man, who brought her in, said that she was being chased by an older hawk, and she hit his car, she also has an infected wing tip" George said, before smiling suddenly. "Now do you want to see the other bird surprise" he finished with a smiled.

Alex nodded and followed her father into a side room; in the only cage was a bird Alex had only read about, the California Condor. The feathers was pure black, his legs and feet were gray, the head was featherless and his beak was ivory coloured and his eyes are brownish red. the big beautiful black bird was sitting with his left wing in bandages and unlike the hawk, he was hissing.

Alex looked at her father and asked "Dad, that's a California Condor, what is he doing here?" George sighed and said "Officer Barbday shot him. He was looking for an escaped criminal in the woods and then he saw this guy standing on a brunch and fired at him. He was brought in by Officer Stone".

"How did on the goddess' green earth did the moron, mistake a bird for a human" Alex said while shaking her head. "When he's better, we'll move him into the long-term bird house. But now we have to check the Hawk's wing" George said while moving towards the Hawks' cage and he took her out and placed her on the examination table.

As he undid the bandages, the hawk stared into Alex's eyes; the teenage girl was holding the bird on to the table. When her father suddenly gasped and Alex looked over at him, he was looking in horror at the wing, as the infected wing tip had fallen off. Blinking he looked at Alex, before cleaning the wound and redressing the area and leaving the hawk back in her cage.

As the two humans were leaving the room, Alex asked "Dad what's wrong?" George stopped and looked at her, "That hawk can never be released, as she'll never be able to hunt with her wing tip missing. She will need to handled by humans and because she is young, we now need to find a human handler for her".

Alex fell silent, the way, the hawk was looking at her, it was almost like the bird was asking Alex to become her handler or falconer. She was silent all way through dinner, until 8pm that night, when she entered the living room.

"Dad, I've been thinking, I'll become the hawks' hander, you know I have always been interested in Falconry" Alex said to George. "I don't know Alex, Falconry is a very big step for a young girl" Mary said looking at her husband and asked, "What do you think dear?"

"Well normally I'll agree with your mother, but you are 14 and nearly an adult, so you have my blessing. In the morning, I'll call the Falconry South Park Club and ask them to train you and you better think of a name for her" George said while looking at his wife. "I will thank you dad" Alex ran up stairs to her room.

It was 10pm and Alex was using her laptop, to look for info about Red-tailed Hawk and falconry. Her bedroom window was opened and Raizel the wolf was sitting on the ground next to her. She didn't hear he entering, she didn't even know he was in until he spoke up. "Hello Alex" came that raspy voice from behind.

Alex jumped and turned to see Mysterion standing there, with his good arm over his bad arm. "It's you, how's the arm Clyde?" Alex asked before getting up, "It's fine, but my arm isn't the reason that I'm here, because of last night. I believe Professor Chaos may come after you Alex for helping me. So I spoke to my helper and he said to give you this disposable phone" the masked boy said before handing her a cell phone. "Hey thanks, Clyde or should I say Mysterion" Alex said before looking up and seeing him gone and with a sigh the girl went back to her website.

**So Alex gets a pet hawk, and Mysterion appears a second time. Hopefully soon; Professor Chaos, General Disarray will have their first appearance, but I don't know about The Coon yet – should add him or not.**

**The line is still in my chest and my birthday is near the end of this month and I got the Cavalier King Charles, he is called Sandy and he eats everything.**

**OCS**

**Jude Monroe is owned by Hollywood Grimm**

**Until next time.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 6: trouble and even more trouble**

**I have been thinking of add The Coon to this story. But anyway hello and welcome to chapter 6 of The Pagans come to town.**

**South Park Characters being to Trey Parker and Matt Stone**

**Alexandra is my character**

**Other OCs are at the bottom**

****

Alex was sitting in the front hall of the South Park Falconry Club; she was playing with the Cell Phone that Mysterion had given her the night before. Hearing footsteps, she looked up to see a Chinese woman and a Native man walking up to her, the woman had long black hair and was wearing a heavy jacket because of the winter snow, the man had short black hair, blue eyes and was wearing jeans and a bomber jacket. The woman stood in front of Alex and said "Miss SnowRaven, I'm Mrs Honeydew, the director of this centre (she then pointed to the native man behind) and is my husband".

"We understand that you will be soon training a female red - tailed hawk. My husband will show your around then take you to your teacher".

Mrs Honeydew then turned to her husband, whispered something to him, before walking back to her office. The man came up to Alex and sat down next to her, and said "My name is Hinto Honeydew, but everybody here calls me Wren. Well anyway Alexandra today is a busy day". "Alex" Alex said suddenly, "I like to be called Alex". "Very well then Alex, let the tour begin".

He stood up and was soon followed by Alex. As the two walked down one of the tunnels, Wren was talking about the work here "Here at South Park Falconry, we train new falconers on the care, handling and feeding of all Raptors. We also hold open demonstrations and displays to raise awareness that these birds are beautiful. We house all raptors from the mighty eagle to the tiny Merlin and finally we breed rare raptors for release into the wild".

00000000000000

Alex stood facing a beautiful woman of Greek descent; the woman name was Adreena Ioannou. She had long black hair and shiny green eyes; she wore a long gypsy style dress. In-between the two ladies was a Harris Hawk called Joey, which was standing on a small round perch with a hood on his head.

Adreena was the teacher in charge of new falconry apprentices, aside from Alex there was another apprentice called Sarah. She wasn't at the centre that day as she was helping her grandmother.

"All new Falconers start off with either Red-tailed hawks or Harris Hawks, when they master them, can they use the falcons and eagles", Adreena said with a smile, before kneeing down and picking up the Harris.

"Harris Hawks are best to start with, seeing as in the wild they hunt in packs of 20 or more", Adreena reach up and pulled the hood of the hawk's head, and the bird blinked his eyes and shook his head. "Joey here is our main training bird. He is the quietest one here at the centre. The others are two hyper and dangerous".

Alex blinked before asking "Why is that?" Adreena smiled before saying "the others were mishandled by their last human handlers. They are more likely to attack you. But enough time for your training".

It was 6pm that Sunday night and Alex was walking with her father to Mary's shop, her father was going ahead with his new shamanic drumming class and he had to get the room ready. As the two entered the shop a woman with black hair glanced up, her name was Rose and she was the helper in the shop.

"Oh thank Goddess it's you, Mr SnowRaven" Rose said with a smile. "I through it was those brutes from before". As Rose said that, George and Alex saw broken glass on the ground from a display case.

George looked from the sight and turned to Rose and Asked "What happened here?" Rose stood up and said "an hour again two teenage girls and a very fat teenage boy entered the shop, the boy was carrying a baseball bat. Before I could stop him, he smashed the case and ran out, while shouting out something about hell".

Alex looked at her and asked "Did you call the police?" Rose sighed before said "I did, but they said unless someone is being killed, they're powerless". Alex blinked and said "They could still come here and recorded the damage".

Rose said "There too busy to help a small shop owner." George smiled suddenly and said "We can still recorded the damage and set up a camera" he turned to Alex "Alex go up to the spare room and bring down some paper".

Alex ran upstairs and entered the room. It had just been clean and waiting for the work to start. There was paint tins waiting to be opened and sheets of A3 and A4 paper lying about. Not wanting to waste time, Alex grappled some paper she ran down stairs again and handed the paper to her father. After writing down on the paper, the info Rose had given about the attackers and the damage done.

Alex turned to her father and asked "What about the drumming class?" George looked at her and said with a sad smile "They are still going on, we are not going to let a few idiots wreak our plans".

"So we clear this mess up and go up stairs," Alex said to her father. "Yes, but I think that I can clear up here, you and Rose can start on upstairs".

Rose nodded and followed the teenager upstairs; the older woman turned to Alex and asked "You seem a bit worried Alexandra dear". Alex jumped suddenly before looking at her and saying "The fat boy reminds me of someone from my class at South Park High".

"Well don't worry about it, my dear. Your father will fix things out" the two entered the room. "Well first things, we need to protect the furniture". Alex noticed the table and 3 chairs near the centre of the room. Rose picked up a black bag from near the door, and pulled out a light pink bed sheet and handed it to Alex before saying "Here Alex spread this over the table".

Alex nodded and walked over to the table, this close she could see that it was an antique and covered with art of Dragonflies and Butterflies. After running a finger over them, she threw the sheet over it and walked back.

Rose was placing old bedsheets of different colours on the floor next to her. She looked up to Alex and said "Come on girly, lets spread these sheets on the floor and the rest.

**An hour later,** and her father finally came up the stairs. Looking about he saw that two ladies had started on one of the walls. Stepping out in to the room he said "Good job and I called an old friend in New York". Alex looked at him before asking "Who dad?"

"Carlos, Alex and he had agreed to come and help if there is any more trouble", after taking another look around the room he said "That will do for tonight".

He led Alex and Rose down to the staff kitchen area, "Alex will you make the posters for the class" George said to Alex, "And Rose, sorry for any trouble". Rose smiled before replying "It was no trouble, I'm just happy to see a pagan shop in South Park, I just hope there is no more trouble. (She walked to the door) Well good night then".

It was 8pm and Alex was out in the back yard, trying to stretch Orion the mighty hunter, a constellation that is said to rule the winter's night sky. Raizel the wolf was in his pen watching her with amusement, and the two cats were on the prowl for trouble in this small town.

Suddenly Alex heard a strange nose in the darkest part of the yard. As she was waiting for Mysterion, after sending him a text about the attack on the store. So thinking that it could be Clyde in his costume, she got up and went to the source of the noise. She soon saw a figure in the sounds, a figure that far smaller than Clyde's. As she stopped the figure stepped forward revelling that it wasn't Mysterion, but a different boy.

This strange boy was wearing foil covered glasses foil covered shirt and black trousers. He also had ginger hair and GD on his chest area; he was also carrying a water gun.

"Hi, You're Butter's little friend, Dougie isn't it" Alex said to him. The boy glared at Alex before saying "I'm General Disarray, the loyal sidekick of Professor Chaos. I was ordered to capture you and bring you to Professor Chaos. Come peacefully and you will not get wet", and he raised the water gun.

"Not so fast" came a different voice from the side. Looking at source of the voice, Alex and General Disarray saw that the voice, had come from a fat teenager with a racoon mask on his face, 2 racoon ears sticking out of his brown hair, a grey and white body suit with a C in the middle of the white area, a belt and sticking out of his rear was a racoon tail.

"Ah, it's The Coon" the boy called General Disarray, said in fear and took a step back in fear. After looking back to The Coon, Alex saw to her surprise that the boy was standing in front of her as if to protect the girl from the villain.

But Dougie who was calling himself, General Disarray had ran away in fear. After seeing this The Coon turned to Alex and said "you are safe now Civilian, for The Coon has chased the villainous boy away". Alex stared at him in shock and The Coon smiled to himself before running away, his tail flying out behind him.

Alex sighed before saying to herself "Does everyone dress up as Superheroes in this town" before walking back to her drawing.

**There is chapter 6, some teenagers in the town have attacked the store, and can you guess who they are from this chapter. The Coon is weird and Professor Chaos appears to have plans for Alex, could it have something to do with her healing Mysterion.**

**Until next time- bye bye**


	9. Chapter 9: superhero talk

**Sorry it this chapter was so long in the making, I had a lot in my life the past month with one of my four brothers getting married and trips to Belfast and shopping in my home city. But anyway South Parkers are not mine and there are some OCS in this story that belong to others, but only Alex and her family are mine.**

**Important please read this little note: last November I started Dialysis, but last week I found out that I was now on the Kidney Transplant List in Northern Ireland. This means that I could be called any day or anytime – morning, day or night and I have to go to Belfast for the operation and stay in for 10 days before being sent home.**

**But please forget about that little fact and enjoy the story.**

It was Monday morning and Alex was getting ready for school. The girl had sleep in by a few minutes and was rushing to get ready. She came out of the bathroom and ran into her before pulling on her normal clothes and was now brushing her hair in the full length mirror, when she was finished she pulled it back into a ponytail.

Turning the girl, left her room, but before she left she grabbed her jacket and a new scarf. She then ran down the stairs and into the kitchen, where a plate of pancakes was waiting for her.

Alex smiled before grabbing a fork and going to the table, before she noticed that the two adults were acting funny. Alex sat down before asking, "Is something wrong?" Mary sighed before saying "The 3 yobs from last night, stole the rainbow crystal that is shaped like a pentagram", Mary then turned to her husband and said "Why did we move here in the first place".

George shook his head and said "because I needed a new job and this town needed a new vet".

Mary stood up and said "I shouldn't have opened a Pagan shop in this Christian town". After finishing her breakfast, Alex said "Mum gave them time and they well accept us". Alex then got up and went to the sink with her plate.

She looked at the clock and said "I'm away to school". But as she was about to leave the house her father came up to her and said "I'll drive you to school today Alex, until this blows over I don't want you walking alone". Alex nodded before following her father to his car and getting in, as the car pulled out of the driveway she noticed Butters on the other side looking a tiny bit strange at her house.

Alex was entering her first class of the day, when she noticed that Clyde was sitting on his own, so the girl sat next to him. The sleepily looking brown haired boy smiled at her and said very quietly "I got the txt last night". Alex nodded and said "Well what do you think of it?"

Clyde yawned before replying "The fat boys sounds a lot like Cartman, but who the girls are, I have no idea".

Alex fawned before asking "Do you know of a supervillain called General Disarray and a fat superhero called The Coon". Clyde was silent as Misty Fortune and Bebe entered the classroom, the two girls were followed by her teacher Mr Chestnut.

The look Misty give Alex would have melted butter, but the smile on Bebe's face was making Alex a bit nerivs. Clyde looked at the teacher before saying "shh, we'll talk about this later, after school".

Alex looked at him and nodded before she turned back to the front. Where the teacher was talking about Shakespeare's Romeo and Juliet, the play the school was going to do later in the month.

Alex was leaving the classroom, when she noticed that Vivi and some of her new friends were standing there waiting for her. The group of girls were looking a bit worried about something, after noticing Alex Vivi walked towards her and asked "Did you go near your locker this morning Elle?"

Alex fawned before replying back with "Yeah why, but because I was in hurry I didn't hang about". Jude spoke up suddenly and said "Someone wrote something near it and before hanging a crystal pentagram on near your locker".

Alex gasped out the words "Oh shit" and ran towards her locker". With her friends following, Kittie asked "Is something wrong?" Alex looked at her and said "last night a fat teen boy and 2 girls attacked the shop and this morning I found out they stole a rare rainbow crystal that is shaped like a pentagram".

As the group reached Alex's locker, they noticed that the wall next to the locker was covered in graffiti badmouthing the native beliefs and the pagan religions, but the worst words was Satanist Bitch which was sitting in the middle and hanging next to it was the crystal pentagram, but someone had broken it and it was now hanging upside down.

As Alex her friends were staring in disbelief at the wall, a group of popular girls led by Bebe appeared suddenly. "How do you like our handiwork, Witch" Wendy said, while spitting out the final word. Alex growled before facing them and said It was you wasn't it, you and Bebe was helped by Cartman, to smash up my mom's shop" Alex faced the two.

"Yeah it was, It was fun smashing up a shop that doesn't celebrate celebrity culture and besides your mother's shop was selling evil things" Bebe said with smug smile. Alex growled before jumping Bebe, only for Clyde to grab her left arm, Alex looked at him in shock before turning to see that Bebe was being held back by Mrs Thunder.

Mrs Thunder glared at both girls before saying "fighting in school, you know the rules" the teacher said angry. Bebe said "Please Mrs, Alexandra was going to attack me, it's all her fault".

Alex pointed at the graffiti and shouted "She and her stupid friends wrote that on the wall". Mrs Thunder glared at Alex and said "Don't shout, Miss SnowRaven". Before looking at the wall and reading the messages on the it, before she said "a week of detention after school for both of you and Miss Stevens you are to clean up this wall now". Bebe and some of the girls behind her gasped, before Wendy started to argue with the teacher.

Alex heard a soft voice say "come on Alex" and soon felt someone pulling her gently. She turned and saw that it was only Clyde so she just left the boy pull her along.

But however as the two were about to turn a corner, Mrs Thunder came running up to the two teens, she stopped and said "Mrs SnowRaven, I believe that this belongs to this" while handing the crystal pentagram to Alex. The teacher then sighed before turning to watch Bebe clean the wall, "you know I have always found it hard being a Pagan in this redneck Christian town" the teacher said sadly.

"You're a Pagan, Mrs" Alex said in surprise. "Yes, a druid. I have been one since I was 16" the teacher said with a sigh. "Well, get moving you too, and Alex you still have to do the detention" Mrs Thunder said before walking away.

Clyde patted Alex on the back and said "meet me after detention, you may need my help" and with that the boy had walked away.

Alex watched him go before turning towards the lunch room, where her friends are. Unknown to her Butters was watching her, while planning something to do with Professor Chaos.

It was now after school and now Alex was in detention with Bebe and the girl Goth. The only teacher in charge was now snoring and talking in his sleep. Alex was reading a book on Ancient Cultures that she had found in the school's library, for the girl was going to look up a name in it for the hawk.

But meanwhile Bebe, who was sitting at the other said of the room, was glaring at Alex. But because Alex was too busy reading and was ignoring the blonde was flicking the pages until she found a picture of a red-haired woman with a hawk on her arm and a male lion standing next to her, she was called Circe, Alex smiled and began to read:

_Circe, The Goddess with Sorceress Powers_

_Circe is a temptress who proves that conquering sometimes just involves a show of force. To us she looks like a beautiful witch, but it is important to remember that she is not. She is, according to Homer, a goddess. She is also an aunt of Medea. In the Odyssey Homer says, "And we came to the isle Aeaean, where dwelt Circe of the braided tresses, an awful goddess of mortal speech, own sister to the wizard Aeetes. Both were begotten of Helios, who gives light to all men, and their mother was Perse, daughter of Oceanus."_

Smiling Alex pulling a piece of rubbish paper from her school and started to copy the picture, for the rest of detention.

It was an hour after detection was over and Alex was standing outside the school waiting for Clyde. When Misfortune came and stopped a few feet from her, the strange girl stood there glaring at Alex before starting to walk towards the native girl, when Clyde appeared beside Alex. The boy glared at his stalker before turning to Alex and saying "Come on" to her and turned away and started to walk with Alex falling into step beside him, while leaving a very jealous girl standing there watching them leave.

Clyde led Alex to Stark's new rebuilt pond, which was just starting to freeze over in the cold weather. The boy turned to Alex and said "Sorry I'm late, but my mum wouldn't let me out until I had finished my homework" Alex nodded and replied "That's okay, now about General Disarray and The Coon".

Clyde sat down on a old log before saying "General Disarray is the only known sidekick of Professor Chaos". Alex sat down next to him and asked "And Professor Chaos is?"

"Professor Chaos is a student from our year in school, and when I was younger and still Mysterion he tried to blow up a hospital in order for me to unmask myself".

Alex gasped out "What?" while looking at him; Clyde sighed before saying "He was helped by both General Disarray and The Coon. The Coon was angry about me getting all the attention".

Alex blinked before asking "what will we do now?" Clyde smiled before saying "I will protect you Alex with my helper. But however the Coon will be a bit of problem".

Alex asked "The Coon why? I mean last night, he chased General Disarray away". Clyde laughed before saying "he is the ultimate disaster of a superhero. He is Cartman and when he was younger he used to attack courting couples in the park, thinking he was helping when he wasn't".

"The Coon is Cartman" Alex said to herself before asking "So Mysterion who is your helper?" Clyde laughed and said "I'll tell you tomorrow Alex. But I should get your home".

The two teenagers stood up and walk towards Alex's.

While outside Alex's house, Clyde turned to her and said "Don't worry about Professor Chaos or General Disarray. In fact every weekend I will portal around her house and streets".

And with that the brown haired boy walked away, leaving Alex standing in front of her home. The door of her house banged open and she heard her father's voice "Get inside young lady".

**I hope you enjoy reading this chapter and sorry it took so long to type. But like I said with Dialysis I don't have very much time to do the things I like.**

**And by the way: I need help to write out the part of the story where Professor Chaos and General Disarray kidnapped Alex and should The Coon help or be a problem to Mysterion/Clyde. Please PM with your help.**

**Other OCS**

**Vivi **

**And the others (sorry I'm being lazy)**


	10. Chapter 10: the truth about Mysterion

**Sorry that it took so long in typing and posting this chapter up, but there were some very good reasons:**

**1****st**** reason: - A virus got into the main hard drive of my laptop and was messing with my internet.**

**2****nd**** reason: - after that was fixed, the laptop kept bringing up the legendary Blue Screen of Death, but now that seems to be fixed – touch wood.**

**3****rd**** reason: - a bully by the name of Ghostriffer and one of his friends were attacking my stories, for no reason then for standing up for Bakuda (one of my fav authors). Which knocked back my confidence level and I was afraid to post any more stories up.**

**But now, I can say this: I will conture to work on this story and my other tales, no matter some sad little person says. **

**Well anyway. South Park and characters belong to: Trey Parker and Matt Stone.**

**I just own Alex and her family**

**In case you haven't noticed this chapter and all chapters after it are now in parts with part 1 below.**

****

**Part 1: Mysterion is very mysterious**

**Downtown area of South Park**

It was cold wintry Wednesday night in the small mountain town of South Park, the first flecks of snow had only stopped falling and the light of the waning moon was poking through the clouds and in the cloud breaks the stars were shining.

In an alley in the main business area of South Park, a shadowy figure moved as silent as an owl in flight. The figure stopped at crossroads in the alley way, where it branches out in 4 ways and a shift of moon's light was shining down. The figure was Mysterion and he was waiting for someone.

From 3 of the four alley ways came 3 figures. The three were all dressed in the same costume, they were dressed as Mysterion but each had different coloured eyes and was all different heights.

"Clyde you have a damm good reason to call us here, it is a school night and my turn is at this weekend" one of the 3 extra Mysterions said.

The first Mysterion reached up and pulled his hood down before pulling his mask up to reveal Clyde. Who then spoke to the group of Mysterions, "I know Stan, but something has come up".

The first one, who now know to be Stan pulled his hood down, the other two also revealed their identities to be Craig and Kenny. "What has happened now?" Craig asked. Clyde sighed before answering "Alex has found out about me running about in this costume".

"So, it is not like she knows about us, how is that a problem, it is about time a girl discovers this little secret..." Kenny said with a smile. "Professor Chaos personally of Butters is back and he appears to be planning something to do with her" Clyde said.

"It time for plan 345" Stan said thoughtfully while rubbing his chin. "Yes it is" Clyde said. Kenny frowned before asking "Can someone remind me, what is plan 345".

Craig sighed before saying "Plan 345 only comes into action, if a dangerous criamal finds out about our identities and come after a loved one. One of us will stay with said love one while the others are on the beat".

Clyde turned and said "I'll go to Alex and check that she is fine" before running off.

The other looked at each other and each going their own way.

**Part 2: wolves have good memories**

**Mysterion/Clyde's POV**

It was running down the back streets that lead to Alex's house. I needed to make sure that she was fine. After all Butters is mentally ill and god or goddess knows what would happen if or when he captures her.

I stopped upon hearing footsteps behind me, I turn quickly and growled at the sight of The Coon, Cartman's superhero alter ego. "I told you Kenny, I am the only true Superhero in this town" the fat teen hero said. I snorted and turned before snarling "I don't have time for this, fat ass, Alex could be in danger" and I ran off.

As I was running I could hear Cartman's heavy breathing as he tried to keep up with me. After what felt like a mile I soon stopped at the gate to Alex's family garden. Catlike I climbed over it and landed on the ground on the other side. I then saw Alex standing in the middle of the yard with her telescope.

"Alex!" I shouted and the Native American girl jumped in surprise and I heard her talking to something but as I got nearer I saw that it was Raizel, her family's pet Timber wolf.

"Clyde you came back again" Alex said with a smile. I took a quick look around before facing her and asking "Has there been any sightings of Butters or a boy wearing a tin foil hat?" Alex shook her head and I sighed.

With a smile, I came up to her, hugged her and kissed her on the check. "You moron, you don't kiss the girl while in costume" Cartman's voice rang out.

I sighed before turn to Alex, only to see that the girl had a huge smile on her head, I also heard a growl and looked down at Raizel only to see that the wolf was growling. "Hello, Cartman Raziel here remembers you from the first day he met you and he now wants to play, go and get him boy". The wolf ran forwarded and chased the fat teen until he climbed over the gate and away.

As I was watching him, I felt kind of sorry for Cartman after all no really needed to have a wolf, even if he is tame chase after him.

Alex stood up from petting the wolf and I said "Alex, if you see Butters then let me know okay". I turned and Alex said "thanks".

**Part 3: Field Trip and detention with Cartman**

**Normal POV**

It was Thursday at 12'oClock and Alex was sitting next to Wendy, which wasn't by her own choice, in Geography. When the teacher Miss Harper said "Next Friday my home room class and Mrs Thunder's home room class are having a field trip to The Denver Museum of Nature and Science. The forms are here and upon handing out are to be returned within 3 days with your parents or guardians signare".

She handed the forms to Butters, before she contured "If you don't have permission then you can't go". As Butters was handing out the forms, Cartman stucked out his leg and the blonde boy fall to the ground and the rest of the class, bar Wendy and Alex laughed, Miss Harper sighed and turned to Cartman and said "detention, today after school".

Alex nodded to Butters after he handed her form and she began to read:

_Mrs Thunder and Miss Harper are having their yearly trip to The Denver Museum of Nature and Science. _

_This is a great learning day and will form part of your child's end of term exams in December._

_Price for each child is $10.00 and each child should come with his/her own packed lunch._

_I hereby give my permission for _ (name of Child) to visit Denver Museum of Nature and Science on Friday _

_Signed _ (name of Patient/Guardian)_

Wendy smiled at Alex, which surprised Alex as she thought Wendy hatred her. "You'll love it, WhiteRaven" Wendy said. Alex frowned before saying "Why are you talking to me, you were a bitch last time we spoke" as the lunch bell began to rang.

"I need another smart girl to be friends with or I'll go mad, while hanging around with Bebe" Wendy answered before walking away.

**Deletion that day **

Cartman and Bebe were taking turns to throw paperballs at Alex, but Alex was ignoring them as the minute deletion started she pulled out: **Falconry: The Essential Guide **a hardcover book by Steve Wright and was sitting there enjoying her new book, after all she needed to learn about caring for raptors.

It was near the end, when Cartman did something that was both stupid and funny. He throw a paper ball at Alex, but it was miss judged throw and it hit Miss Harper in the face. Miss Harper stood up and said "Detention tomorrow" to Cartman.

**Part 4:- Shamanic Drumming Class**

**Alex's POV**

I was sitting next to my father in the Shaman room, as we call it. The room was now coloured a light purple colour. In the middle of the floor was 6 rows of 3 different shapes – a red star, a black fish and a purple moon – each were 4 inches across. In front of each shapes was a blank mask and a white wooden drum.

It was a cold night, but all the windows were open to allow fresh air to circle the room. There were also two storage units – one for paint – and one for spare masks and drums. My father was wearing a simple outfit, which was trousers and a vest made out of cotton that showed off his chest muscles

It was now and seven o'clock and the sound of footsteps came from the stairs. Within seconds the door opened as a group of men, women and a small group of local teenagers entered the room.

I noticed that among the teen group was some of my friends, Vivi winked at me and to my surprise I saw Misty Fortune and Wendy and in the women group I noticed both Stan's and Kyle's mothers who were looking at my father funny.

After a minute of chaos, and the group settled down. My father spoke "welcome to the first shamanic drumming class to be held in South Park. Now as many of you know I'm George WhiteRaven the new vet in town and the husband of Mary WhiteRaven – the owner of the beautiful shop below you. I am also the proud father Alexandra and my twins sons - Jaden and Dyami. But this class isn't about them this is for those who truly wish to learn about Shamans. Now if there those among you who () wish to learn about another way to view this planet – then welcome and merry meet. If however you came here while planning to cause problems or trouble then please leaven now and never return".

There was a minute of silence and no one moved. My father nodded before returning to his teacher's voice before saying "Shamanism is as old as our species; Shaman is from the Altaic word saman, which means "Priest of the Ural-Altaic peoples."

**Part 5 – Mysterion is not always Clyde.**

Normal POV

It was now nine o'clock and Alex sitting on her bed in her room, the class had ended over an hour ago and it went perfectly and both Alex and her father was happy.

Alex was now writing in large note book, which was covered in butterfly wrapping paper. When a noise at the window made her turn. She saw when she saw the shadowy figure of Mysterion. She opened the window to allow the superhero, when she saw the flash of blonde hair from the hood. She ignored that and turned to the superhero.

The superhero boy took a quick look around her room, his eyes widening at lack of the normal female teen things and the quite large lizard sitting in his tank. Before he turned back to Alex and said "well any more sights of Butters?"

"Nope, no signs of Butters or that little red haired kid" Alex Answered. Mysterion nodded before turning to the window. Without another word, he disappeared.

Alex sighed before turning to Draco and saying to the Bearded Dragon, "You know I think that was Kenny". The girl shook her head before returning to her writing.

****

**How was that – love it or hate it? I really don't care, writing these stories are keeping me sane. Especially as I try and lose the weight needed in order to get the transplant and if there was spelling mistakes then I'm sorry.**

**The beginning was because of all the stories that came out about Mysterion being Stan, Craig, Clyde and Kenny until the Mysterion Rises episode of Season 14. When it was shown that Mysterion was in fact Kenny.**

**This is also for my little chinchilla Phoenix who died at the age of 3 years old during the night 4 weeks age last Friday.**

**Well what you think – please review and have a **


	11. Chapter 11: the Chaos' Master Plan

**Chapter 11: the Chaos' Master Plan**

**My confidence level is still down and with people not reading or reviewing my stories it isn't helping, and I'm in tears as I write this starter note.**

**I have decided to stop trying to add either Alex or Kristy to other users' OC stories, and in other news – I have been writing an South Park/Pokémon crossover story, where the boys and my OC Alex are new trainers that began their journeys to be the best and Cartman has been reincarnated in the body of a shiny Swablu called Drakon.**

**We I need more OCs to be either League trainers or Contest trainers or even Pokemorphs. If interested then please PM. **

**Well now on to the legal stuff – I just own Alexandra and her family, the South Park cast are owned by Trey Parker and Matt Stone.**

**There is no other user's OCs in this chapter, as it is the weekend.**

**PS: I have updated my profile – take a look if you are interested.**

****

It was a snowy Friday night in November and a teenager wearing a strange uniform was standing on top of The Golden Sunflower shop, said boy was wearing a green cape, a silver foil helmet with his blonde hair sticking out of the middle and two silver foil gauntlets on his forearms. His name was Professor Chaos the evil, alter ego of Leopold "Butters" Scotch.

Professor Chaos has lived in South Park for all his young life, seeing people died and also seeing new people entering this small mountain town that he called home. But for now, none of that mattered, for he was planning a great plan – it was one that involves the new girl Alexandra SnowRaven and her relationship to his greatest and oldest enemy Mysterion.

_PROFESSOR CHAOS' POV_

I was a long a hard fight a few weeks ago and I finally managed to injure the boy's right arm. In pain, he ran off and I chased the superhero boy only for him to disappear into the shadows of the new family's back garden, as I stood there, I soon the girl's voice.

She had asked "Hey are you okay?" and I knew that the girl was with Mysterion. Unseen I climbed the fence only to see the girl pull the superhero into her home. After seeing this I laughed for that foolish girl had just given me the best gift of all – a bait to entrap the superhero, I left not long after that to create my plan.

_NORMAL POV_

General Disarray came up silently from behind Professor Chaos, "Sir did you call me?" He asked, Professor Chaos faced him before saying "Yes, after weeks of watching the girl, it is time for us to come up with capture plan, come General to our secret lair, we have much to do and so little time".

**Saturday at 5oClock**

Alex was in her first class in the South Park Falconry Club; she was here today to learn what is called the Falconer's Knot. Alex was still in training with Joey as Circe was still recovering from her injures.

Adreena was with her, and speaking "Now Alex, the Falconer's Knot is important after all a poorly tied knot and the young bird will escape and too tight and you'll injure the legs of the bird. The Falconer's Knot is mark of the Falconer, now you need to be trained in tying the knot before you began training your bird", Adreena then handed Alexandra a sheet of paper called:

**How to tie a Falconer's knot**

_1. Pass the rope anti-clockwise around the perch or glove, with the tail end to the left._

_2. Place the right hand, palm up, underneath the both pieces of rope and grip the tail piece (left) between the first finger and middle finger, as if one was cutting the rope with scissors. The other fingers are below not in use at the moment._

_3. Place the thumb through the two pieces, over the "scissors" and under the second bring it to the right, as if one was hitchhiking._

_4. Keeping the thumb in the same position rotate the wrist to the right so that the back of the hand is facing up._

_5. The thumb will have made a loop. With the pinched first and middle finger put the "scissored" rope through the "hitchhikers'" loop._

_6. Pass the free end through the new loop to secure._

As Alex finished reading, Adreena said "I want you to read this sheet and then practice the instructions on it, with any kind of rope. You have a week from today, next Saturday at about 4pm there will be a test with the real rope on a living hawk. If you pass then we'll move on to the next part of your training".

The ringtone of Adreena's Cellphone rang out suddenly making both girls jump in surprise. Adreena sighed "I have writing for this call Alex, so can leave or spend the last two hours today watching the other older apprentices training".

With that Adreena walked off and answered the phone, leaving Alex to do her own thing.

_ALEX'S POV_

I watched as my mentor left the room to answer her phone, I took another look at the sheet before getting up and going outside to the training fields, where a young man with black hair was lure-training a male peregrine falcon, as I stood there he turned to me and I saw that it was Stan Marsh, before he nodded and returned to his work.

****

It was dark when Alexandra left the centre, and with the night came the snow and the cold wind, which made Alex stop and pull up her hood. It was 7oClock in the small mountain town and there were few people on the streets, but there were a few drunks and Alex in order to get away from them took a shortcut down a darken alley way.

As she walked down the alley a figure, jumped out of the shadows suddenly grabbed the girl. The figure held her up against the wall so close, that Alex saw that it was Butters who was wearing, a strange foil made costume.

Alex gasped out in fear, "Butters, what the hell?" But the boy growled and said "Silence girl, Butters is no longer here, for I'm Professor Chaos, bringer of destruction and doom".

'Clyde warned me that this could happen' Alex thought to herself before she began to try and push the stronger boy away. Chaos laughed the weaker girl attempts to fight him off, and with a swift suddenly strike across the back of her head she soon fell unconscious.

Chaos caught Alex as she fell to the ground, General Disarray came out off the shadows from where he was watching, nodding Chaos said "Come, we have the girl, the next stage of our plan is ready".

The pair then moved off into the shadows, with Chaos carrying their prisoner with them. A shadowy figure was watching them... it was Mysterion and he was standing on top of a building with blonde hair sticking out of his hood and worry behind his blue eyes.

****

**I will hopefully be learning to drive soon, and I'm a bit nervous about it. I hoped that the chapter was good and I'm still feeling down all because a story that I liked on was deleted and when my friend asked the writer if we could take over the story, we were told to fuck off and leave the git alone.**

**So now Alex is in the hand of very mad Butters who thinks that he is Professor Chaos. **

**Until next time, have a nice day.**


	12. Last Chapter

Final chapter

After reading OC stories on this website I decided to create my own OC story, it was a great idea at the time but I now seem to have hit a brick wall, it has gotten worst after watching the superhero episodes of south park, were we discover that Kenny is Mysterion and not Clyde.

So I will rewrite this crappy story and hopefully make it better and easier/enjoyable to read. I haven't decided if the rewritten story will be an OC story or not, but the rewrite will have a new name and this story is to be deleted. If you want your OC added to the rewrite then please let me know, I will only allow 5 OCs to it, as I find that too many OCs is too hard to write with.

Thank you for reading.


End file.
